narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 43
thumb|left| Itachi Uchihas Amaterasu überwältigt Sasuke Uchihas Katon und breitet sich schnell aus. Obwohl Sasuke versucht zu fliehen, wird er ebenso von dem Amaterasu erreicht. Als Sasuke verbrannt am Boden ist, nähert sich Itachi, um Sasukes Augen an sich zu reißen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dies nicht der echte Sasuke ist und der echte sich mit einer von Orochimaru entwickelten Technik vor dem Schaden geschützt hat. Sasuke senkt seine Reserven an Chakra, indem er weitere Katon Jutsus verwendet, welche Itachi verfehlen. Obwohl Itachi nun durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan geschwächt ist, ist er sich sicher, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Sasuke nimmt dies jedoch nicht hin und die Wolken sammeln sich über ihm, damit er sein stärkstes Jutsu verwenden kann. thumb|left| Ein Sturm entfacht sich und Zetsu realisiert, dass Sasuke sein Katon sowie Itachis Amaterasu verwendet hat, um die perfekte Situation für sein Raiton zu erschaffen. Sasuke schafft es durch den natürlichen Donner und seinem Raiton, sein mächtigstes Jutsu zu verwenden: das Kirin. Itachi wird von dieser Attacke getroffen und die Umgebung wird in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Nachdem sich der Sturm legt und Sasuke sich seinem Sieg gewiss ist, entdeckt er den lebenden Itachi. Sasuke ist über Itachis Überleben erzürnt und aktiviert die zweite Stufe des Mal des Fluches. Itachi erklärt nun, dass Kirin zwar sehr stark sei, doch dass er hingegen Susano'o hat. thumb|left| Itachi offenbart sein Susano'o, die letzte Technik, die er durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erhalten hat. Sie umgibt Itachi und beschützt ihn vor Schaden. Orochimaru stellt sich nun als überlebend heraus und bietet Sasuke seine Hilfe gegen dieses übermächtige Jutsu an. Orochimaru verwendet sein Yamata no Jutsu, dass ein Schlangenmonster erscheinen lässt, aus Sasukes Körper heraus und begibt sich in Richtung Itachi. Susano'o schneidet die Köpfe der Schlangen ab und Orochimaru offenbart seinen wahren Körper. Er dankt Itachi dafür, dass dieser Sasuke an seine Grenzen gebracht hat und dadurch Orochimaru geholfen hat, aus Sasukes Körper zu fliehen. Er bereitet sich darauf vor, Sasukes Körper zu übernehmen, doch wird von Itachis Susano'o getroffen. Da Susano'o beim Angriff das Schwert von Totsuka verwendet hat, wird Orochimaru in ein Gen-Jutsu versiegelt, wodurch er sowie das Mal des Fluches aus Sasukes Körper verschwinden. thumb|left| Da nun selbst Orochimaru verschwunden ist, weiß sich Sasuke nicht mehr zu helfen. Itachi will sich nun Sasukes Augen holen, während Letzterer vergeblich versucht, sich von Itachi zu distanzieren, da nichts gegen Itachis zweite spirituelle Waffe, einen unzerstörbaren Schild, etwas ausrichten kann. Itachis Susano'o löst sich auf und spuckt Blut, doch schafft es trotzdem, Sasuke in die Enge zu treiben. Er streckt seine Hand nach Sasukes Augen aus und murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Letztendlich schafft er es nur Sasukes Stirn anzustoßen, bevor er zusammenbricht. thumb|left| Itachis Amaterasu breitet sich weiter aus und der sprachlose Zetsu begreift, dass Itachi gestorben ist, kurz bevor er sein Ziel, sich Sasukes Augen anzueignen, erreichen konnte. Er erkennt, dass der Kampf merkwürdig war, da Itachis Bewegungen viel langsamer waren, als sie eigentlich sein sollten und er an sich sehr schwach erschien. Sasuke lächelt unbesorgt, da er letztendlich seinen Bruder töten konnte und kollabiert anschließend. Andernorts diskutieren Team Kakashi, Hinata, Shino und Kiba, die Sasuke suchen, weiterhin darüber, weshalb sie Tobi nicht verletzten können. Shino bereitet derweil seine Insekten vor, um Tobi, den sie nicht schaden können, einzufangen. thumb|left| Shino umzingelt Tobi mit seinen Insekten und umhüllt ihn mit diesen. Während die Insekten Tobis Chakra aussaugen, bereitet sich der Rest des Teams vor, Tobi einzufangen. Tobi verschwindet schlagartig und die Gruppe findet ihn nicht mehr. Kakashi glaubt an ein Raum/Zeit-Jutsu, ähnlich dem vom vierten Hokage, jedoch wesentlich stärker. Kurz darauf erscheint Tobi erneut und bevor die Gruppe angreifen kann, erscheint Zetsu und erklärt, dass Sasuke Itachi getötet hat. Tobi, der dieses Ergebnis hervorgesehen hat, erzählt der Gruppe, dass er nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun hat und zeigt ihnen sein Sharingan. thumb|left| Tobi und Zetsu verschwinden und die Konoha Shinobi, die Sasukes Standort lokalisiert haben, machen sich auf den Weg, um vor Tobi anzukommen. Sie umgehen Itachis Amaterasu und bereiten sich auf ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen mit Tobi vor. Als sie ankommen scheinen jedoch Sasuke und Itachis Leiche weg zu sein. Da sie keine Spur finden, um den Gegner weiter zu verfolgen, scheitert die Mission. Andernorts erwacht Sasuke in einer Höhle, in der er von Tobi, der sich um Sasukes Verletzungen gekümmert hat, gegrüßt wird. Er bietet Sasuke an, ihm Itachis Geschichte zu erzählen, die Seite, die Sasuke nicht kennt. Dieser antwortet jedoch nicht und Tobi, der sich bereit macht, Sasuke die Wahrheit zu erklären, nimmt seine Maske ab und offenbart sein Sharingan. thumb|left| Als Tobi die Maske abnimmt und Sasuke sein Sharingan sieht, aktiviert Sasuke unbewusst Itachis Mangekyou Sharingan und setzt Amaterasu ein. Tobi lässt seine Maske fallen und fällt in die Schatten des Verstecks. Tobi erscheint erneut maskiert, womit sein Sharingan vor Sasuke verborgen bleibt und Sasukes Mangekyou Sharingan verschwindet. Tobi erklärt, dass Itachi es wohl irgendwie schaffte, sein Dou-Jutsu im letzten Moment, bevor er starb, auf Sasuke zu übertragen. Sasuke erinnert sich an den Moment, indem Itachi vor seinem Tod Sasukes Stirn antippte, und fragt Tobi, weshalb Itachi das getan haben soll. Tobi vermutet, dass Itachi so Sasuke vor ihm beschützen wollte. Sasuke kann dies nicht glauben und verlangt von Tobi zu verschwinden als dieser erzählt, dass Sasuke vieles über Itachi nicht wüsste und er es war, der Itachi half, den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten. Tobi will nun Sasuke alles über seinen Bruder erzählen, der sein Leben opferte, um die Welt, Konohagakure und vor allem seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen. Sasuke lehnt ab, dies zu hören, doch Tobi besteht darauf, da er dies, die Wahrheit zu kennen, als Sasukes Pflicht sieht. thumb|left| Tobi erzählt Sasuke, der nicht zuhören möchte, dass Itachi zwar seinen Clan tötete, doch dies im Auftrag von Konoha geschah und nur der dritte Hokage, dessen beide Berater, und Tobi davon wussten. Tobi erklärt, dass Itachi das Amaterasu übertragen hat, damit Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit erfährt und Itachi im Sinne des Guten gehandelt hat. Sasuke kann dies nicht glauben und fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er aufwacht, fährt Tobi mit seinem Vortrag fort. Tobi kann Sasuke überreden, sich die Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans anzuhören, in der er von den Kämpfen der Clans erzählt, die stattfanden, bevor Konohagakure entstand, und wie Tobi als Madara zum ersten Mal den Ninja traf, den er am meisten bewunderte, den späteren ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju. thumb|left| Tobi erzählt Sasuke die Geschichte, wie Madara und der spätere erste Hokage ihren jeweiligen Clan leiteten und später Konohagakure gründeten. Er erklärt Sasuke, der wissen wollte, weshalb Madara die Augen seines Bruders genommen hat, dass dies aus freiem Willen des Bruders geschah, um den Clan zu beschützen. Er erzählt davon, dass er Konoha verließ und weshalb er sich von seinem Clan betrogen fühlte. Weiterhin erzählt er davon, dass der Angriff des Kyuubis nicht seine Schuld war, doch Danzou und die Berater des dritten Hokages dachten, es könne nur ein Uchiha gewesen sein, da nur ein Uchiha den Kyuubi kontrollieren kann. Deshalb sollte Itachi als Spion den Uchiha-Clan ausrotten, um die Sicherheit des Dorfes zu gewährleisten. thumb|left| Tobi erzählt Sasuke die Geschichte, wie Itachi einwilligte, seinen Clan im Auftrag von Konoha auszurotten. Itachi erlebte schon in jungen Jahren viele Kriege, die ihn traumatisierten, weshalb er Auseinandersetzungen hasste. Weil der Uchiha-Clan allerdings mit seinem Umsturz und seiner Übernahme von Konohagakure das Land geschwächt hätte in dem Augenblick und ein Krieg somit unvermeidbar wäre, musste Itachi die schwere Entscheidung fällen und für das Wohl aller Menschen seinen Clan ausrotten. Er arbeitete als Doppelagent, wobei sein Clan dachte, er würde Konoha ausspionieren, doch war es andersrum. Einige Tage zuvor fand Itachi heraus, dass Madara noch lebte, allerdings sich jetzt Tobi nennt. Da Tobi sich so oder so am Uchiha-Clan rächen wollte, half er ihm den Clan auszulöschen. Doch schaffte es Itachi nicht, seinen Bruder zu töten. Er wollte, dass Sasuke stärker wird, um dies zu erreichen wollte er, dass Sasuke ihn hasst und Rache will. Um seinen Bruder weiterhin zu beschützen, drohte er Danzou, alle Geheimnisse Konohas zu verraten, wenn er auch nur einen Finger an Sasuke legt. Er bat dem dritten Hokage, niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen und ging in Unehre aus dem Dorf. Seit damals bereitete er sich auf den Kampf mit Sasuke vor. thumb|left| Sasuke kann nicht glauben, was ihm Tobi alles erzählte und glaubt, es sei gelogen, da er auch, nach Itachi, den Kyuubi vor 16 Jahren beschwor, um Konoha anzugreifen. Doch meint Tobi, dass Itachi der Lügner in dieser Hinsicht war, da er wollte, dass Sasuke ihm nicht traut. Außerdem hatte Itachi mit Sasuke gekämpft, um Orochimaru, der in ihm war, zu zerstören, damit Sasuke endlich vom Mal des Fluches befreit sein konnte und sein Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt wurde. Tobi erklärte dann, dass Itachi Akatsuki beitrat, um diese von innen auszuspionieren, um so Konoha und Sasuke zu beschützen. Als der dritte Hokage starb, kam Itachi in Wahrheit, um nach Sasuke zu sehen und Danzou und den anderen zu zeigen, sie sollen wachsam bleiben. Tobi löste Sasukes Fesseln und erzählt ihm, dass Itachi Sasukes Leben wichtiger war als alles andere auf der Welt. Er wollte, dass, wenn Sasuke ihn besiegt, er als Held von Konoha dasteht und verlängerte durch Medizin deshalb die durch Krankheit geschwächten Körpers Zeit. Weil sein Plan aufgegangen schien, starb Itachi glücklich. thumb|left| Sasuke steht an einer Klippe und erinnert sich an die glücklichen Zeiten mit seinen Bruder. Wie sie zusammen spielten, Itachi ihn durchs Dorf trug und immer wieder an der Stirn schnippte, wenn Itachi Sasuke ärgern wollte. Am Ende fielen Sasuke Itachis letzte Worte ein, die er ihm zuflüsterte, die eine Entschuldigung waren. Wieder in der Gegenwart erzählt er Tobi und seinem Team, das auch an der Klippe steht, dass er die Schlange hinter sich gelassen hat und deshalb sie sich jetzt Team Falke nennen werden. Da Sasuke eine für ihn sehr wichtige Person, seinen Bruder, getötet hat, kann er nun sein eigenes Mangekyou Sharingan aktivieren. Sasuke will sich für das Leid und die Qual, die sein Bruder durchmachen musste, rächen und erklärt Team Falkes nächste Mission, die Zerstörung Konohagakures. Kategorie: Manga